


Leaps of Faith

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Growing Pains [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, EMT Derek, First Time, Kid Fic, Laura Arc, Parallels, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura decides she's ready. Stiles and Derek have a realization. Lydia gets a surprise visit. And a chain is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaps of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> My god, this installment was hell to write. An emotional roller coaster. I kid you not. I went from sobbing my eyes out to checking for cavities to feeling mildly awkward and uncomfortable to giggling maniacally and cooing while I wrote. What the hell is wrong with me? I get way too invested in my writing sometimes. And I've still got another installment to finish after this.
> 
> I need a nap...
> 
> Stiles: 37  
> Derek: 45  
> Laura: 17  
> John: 14  
> Alyssa: 8
> 
> Younger Stiles: 17, 18  
> Younger Derek: 25, 26

Sleep was a precious thing. Stiles was sure of it as he stirred from his half slumber only to find his face buried in his husband’s shoulder, a crick in his neck and jaw aching from the hard bone beneath it. A streak of drying saliva ran from his mouth and down his chin, pooling on the tanned skin beneath him. Honey brown eyes blinked and peered blearily up at the numbers on the clock, narrowing as they tried to cut down on the blurr.

5:32 am…

“Fuck..” he groaned, rolling back into Derek’s side and throwing a leg over his husband’s hip. “Too fucking early for this shit..” was the continued grumble. Beside him, Derek grunted, frowning as he woke up from the constant shifting.

“Stop it..”

“Stop what? I’m trying to get comfortable..” Stiles muttered.

Derek let out a frustrated huff. “Stop fidgeting. It’s anno-fuck! You’re bony!” He grunted, hissing in pain as he got a knee to the gut.

Stiles cringed, freezing. “Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to!” he stated, pulling away. Grumbling to himself, Derek snagged an arm around Stiles’ waist and flipped them, Stiles landing on his back with the wolf leaning over him. He blinked a few times before letting out a breathless “Oh…” Noting their position, he lifted his hands to Derek’s chest and grinned as wolfishly as he could. “Hey big boy, come here often?”

Derek snorted, a smirk forming as he leaned down and brushed the tips of their noses together. “Shut up.” he muttered, pressing his lips to Stiles’. Humming, Stiles leaned into it. Ok, so it was early and he’d have liked to have slept for a bit, but he could totally be on board for this. Totally. Like, 100% ok with losing some sleep in favor of the direction things were moving. 

A hand slid from Stiles’ knee to his thigh, drawing a soft purr from the younger man. Breaking the kiss, Stiles slid his hands up Derek’s chest and neck to tangle in his hair. “Thought you were trying to sleep..”

“Got distracted.” Derek murmured against his neck, dragging his teeth along the bared skin. A playful hand slipped lower to goose the younger, earning a squeal and giggle from Stiles.

“Derek~!” he gasped, wiggling slightly under the other.

“Stiles…” Was the playful growl, Derek nipping at his collarbone. Stiles grinned a bit more, sliding his foot up along Derek’s thigh.

“I love you…” he hummed, leaning up to kiss the wolf. “My sweet wolf…”

Returning the kiss, Derek pulled back to nuzzle into his mate’s neck, breathing him in. “I love you too, Little Red…”

A wail careened through the room, causing the two to jump as it broke out.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BOOOOOOOOOO!!!! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The dispatcher’s voice echoed soon after, requesting the presence of first responders to a car wreck just outside of town.

In their bed, Stiles had slumped against the bed, glaring at the ceiling. Derek had dropped his head to rest on Stiles’ chest, a groan of annoyance breaking through.

“I hate that thing…” Stiles muttered. 

“I know…” was the muffled response.

“Hate it, Derek.”

“I know.”

“With the burning fire of a thousand suns, Derek…”

A heavy sigh. “I know, Stiles… I know.”

_Stiles and Derek didn’t get together until Stiles was just week shy of eighteen. They had a lot of things to work out between them before they were ready to be together. Derek had only just returned the month before Stiles’ eighteenth birthday and Stiles was trying to adjust to his sudden sexuality epiphany. And even then, they were still too stubborn to admit their feelings._

_The only reason they even started dating was because Lydia was an evil mastermind and constantly plotting and playing matchmaker. She had dragged them out to the Jungle. Aiden was gone for a few days and she wanted to go out and dance without the worry of anyone hitting on her. But this required company. So of course her first choices were Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski._

_Originally, Stiles had planned on spending his evening online killing orcs. That plan had been shot to hell and he found himself sitting on a barstool, watching as Lydia twirled happily along the dancefloor. Beside him, Derek was scowling._

_It was awkward, to say the least. The silence was heavy between them and the tension palpable. And the longer they sat there, the worse it got. After it got to the point where Stiles couldn’t stand it, he shifted and turned to look at Derek._

_“Did you know that we’ve only said five words to one another since you got back? Six if you count the grunt you gave me in response.” He stated, slightly swinging his legs._

_Derek just glanced at him, grunting once in response. Stiles just tossed up his hands, exasperated._

_“See!? This is why we can’t have nice things!” He stated, shaking his head. “Seriously, words, Derek. There’s this amazing thing called talking. You know? Where you take letters and combine them into phrases that are stated in syllables and require vocalization? Of which is, preferably, understandable and distinguishable based on meaning and usage through definitions?”_

_Derek just snorted and looked away once more, leaving Stiles to his own devices. Huffing out a breath of frustration, Stiles turned to look towards the bard, thinking about ordering a soda in an attempt to keep him busy. It was only a moment later when a glass was set down in front of him, the liquid some neon pink mixture that was oddly off putting._

_“Did it hurt?”_

_Blinking, Stiles lifted his gaze and looked to the blond smiling at him, standing to his left._

_“Did what hurt?” Stiles asked, trying to let his brain catch up._

_The man just grinned and leaned in closer. “When you fell from heaven?”_

_Oh. Oh, so that’s what this is. How cheesy could this guy get? Seriously? Nice try, buddy. But no cigar._

_“I don’t know. Did it hurt for you?”_

_“What?”_

_“When you broke through the earth’s crust and out of hell?” He asked, smiling sweetly despite the obvious rejection the words were meant as._

_Blondie blinked and chuckled. “I like a sense of humor. What’s your name, hot stuff?”_

_“Dean Winchester...” Stiles responded. A soft snort sounded from where Derek was sitting. The blond just smiled a bit more._

_“Carter.” He offered, glancing to the empty seat beside Stiles. “This seat taken?”_

_“Does it look like it’s taken?”_

_“I guess not.” He hummed, taking the seat and leaning in close, a hand resting on Stiles’ arm. “You know you really have the most amazing eyes…”_

_Stiles managed a small, uneasy smile and tried to pull his arm away. “Thanks.. I guess… Look I’m not-”_

_“So are you single?”_

_A hand settled on Stiles’ shoulder, gripping it tightly and turning Stiles towards the owner of said hand. Derek stood, stepping in and leaning down to kiss Stiles._

_His brain short circuited._

_He didn’t even hear the other guy leave. He just sank into the kiss, eyes slipping closed as he let himself breathe Derek in. For a moment, he was safe, held securely in a strong pair of arms that were often used to push him around. The days of being afraid of Derek were long gone, replaced by the need to be close, to be held by him._

_All too soon the kiss ended, Derek pulling back. Their gazes locked, Stiles standing there breathless and flushed. Derek looked him over once before turning and walking out of the club._

_Stiles just stared after him in shock for a moment before darting out after him. He wove around bodies, not noticing the way Lydia was looking after them with a smile on her lips. He was focused on Derek. There was no way that kiss was just to get some guy to leave him alone._

_“Derek!” He called, growling in frustration when Derek kept walking. Reaching out, he snagged the alpha’s jacket sleeve, gasping as Derek spun around and slammed him into a wall, his back pressed against the brick painfully as the alpha leaned his weight into Stiles’ ribcage threateningly._

_“Leave me alone.” Derek growled._

_Fighting back the urge to cringe away, Stiles set his jaw, baring his teeth. “No.” He shot back, shoving against Derek and catching the wolf off guard. The elder stumbled back a half step, blinking as he tried to recover. “No!” Stiles continued stronger. “You don’t get to run. Not this time. Not again.”_

_“I’m not running!”_

_“Bull shit!” Stiles snapped, shoving back once more. Derek let him, taking a step back as he watched the usually pliable teen become something strong, dangerous, something beautiful. “You don’t get to kiss me like that and act like it was nothing! What the hell was that!?”_

_“Stiles-”_

_“What was it, Derek!”_

_The wolf fell silent, hazel eyes staring entranced as the golden irises of Stiles’ own seemed to swirl with a restrained power waiting to lash out if only its master would remove the muzzle. There was something feral in those eyes that tugged at the wolf and bid him to obey. “I’m sorry...I didn’t have a right to, but I….”_

_”You got jealous.” Stiles finished, shoulders sagging slightly as the tension bled from him. Derek just nodded, dropping his gaze and letting go of Stiles. He backed away from the teen, ready to turn tail and flee. A hand grabbed him once more by the arm, surprisingly strong for the fragile body of the young man. “No. You don’t get to leave. You did once and it felt like my heart was being torn in two…” Stiles stated, his tone forceful, but begging at the same time. Turning his gaze back to Stiles, Derek met nothing but open pain and loss. “You left… you left me and I couldn’t stop you… and I didn’t realize until it was too late and you were gone…”_

_”Realize?” Derek asked, not daring to hope, but still unable to resist asking._

_Stiles let out a humorless laugh and dropped his gaze. “Realize I’d fallen for you… I don’t know how or when it happened, but… I figured it out the day you left…” He swallowed and lifted his gaze back to Derek, steeling himself for what was to come. “I need to know if that kiss back there actually meant something to you or if I was just imagining it. I need to know, Derek, because I’m about 100% sure that I’m in love with you…”_

_Derek was silent, studying the honesty in Stiles’ face. The nervous hope, frightened and hiding in his eyes. It was all he needed to lean in and press a kiss to Stiles’ lips once more, pouring everything he could into it. Saying everything he couldn’t vocalize. Not yet. Soon. But not right now._

”Where do you think you’re going?” Stiles asked, looking up as Laura entered the kitchen and grabbed her car keys off the hook. She paused and looked to the man she’d once considered her favorite parent. She shrugged.

“Shopping. Skylar and Andy wanted to go take a look at some of the sales going on in the mall.” she replied simply.

Stiles lifted a brow and eyed her critically for a long moment. “That’s all you have planned for today?”

“God, what is this? Twenty questions? No. I have a date. I told you and dad yesterday at supper.” Laura stated, fixing Stiles with a look, clearly calling him stupid in that one look.

Stiles bit back the urge to snark back and sighed. “Fine. Go. I want you back by four.”

“But it’s one.”

Stiles just looked at her. “Four, Laura. We’re having a talk about this boyfriend of yours you so desperately don’t want to tell us about.”

She groaned. “Fine. Whatever. Can I go now? Or would the Inquisitor like to continue his interrogation?” She mentally cheered at the way Stiles visibly flinched at the mention of the title. 

“You’re pushing it, Laura…” Stiles warned her. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys, leaving soon after.

Stiles watched her go and slumped a bit. When did his little girl start growing up? When had she started forming her own life outside her family? It felt like only yesterday when Laura and he would curl up on the couch and watch reruns of Supernatural. When they would stay up late telling scary stories and Derek would grumble about her not getting enough sleep and the bed being cold without Stiles beside him. When Stiles would braid her hair and play hide and seek on rainy days. Back when he would read her _The Hobbit_ and _Harry Potter_ in horrible accents. When she would laugh so openly and smile everyday.

Somehow,along the way, Stiles had missed his little girl growing up and becoming her own person. Growing into the teenager that would be going off to college in just a few short years. His little girl was growing up on her own and Stiles had missed when she’d stopped needing him. It hurt, but that was life, wasn’t it?

Shoving the thoughts aside, he finished up cleaning the kitchen counter and putting dishes away. The house was quiet, Derek at work and John over at a friend’s until supper. Stiles had the weekend off for once and had been hoping to spend it with his daughters. Apparently it was going to be just he and Alyssa though. 

“Mom?”

Looking towards the door once more as he set the last plate in the cupboard, he smiled. “Yes, cub?” he asked, the sight of his grinning eight year old daughter enough to brighten his day.

She grinned a bit more and bounced on the balls of her feet. “You said we could read a story.” she reminded him.

Chuckling, Stiles nodded. “That I did. Why not get comfortable on the couch and I’ll go grab the book?” he suggested. She nodded and bounded off, a soft whump sounding from the living room and she launched herself onto it.

Stiles just shook his head and made his way into the study, pausing at the bookshelf as he scanned the spines. His fingers danced along the tops of them, tapping softly as he considered. They paused, brushing lovingly over a well worn spine. The paper back was so well loved the title was faded on the spine. But he knew what it was without the aid of the title. Memories of singing elves and laughing dwarves came to mind, a small child’s voice singing along with him as he read. The ache settled back in his chest as he snagged the book from the shelf and made his way down to where his daughter was seat. 

She shifted, making room for him to sit down. He did so, sprawling easily on the couch as Alyssa settled comfortably on his chest, a small black wolf plush clutched in her arms. Stiles just grinned. “This was one of my favorites growing up.” he stated, showing her the cover. “Ready?” she nodded and he flipped to the first page. “Chapter one: An Unexpected Party. In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit hole, and that means comfort.”

 

“Seriously, your dad is such a spaz sometimes.” Skylar muttered, flicking her copper colored hair over her shoulder and taking a sip of her soda.

Across the table from her, Laura snorted. “He’s not my dad.” 

“Regardless, Sky’s right.” Andy muttered, looking up only for a second from where she was texting some random boy she was likely messing with. “Seriously. He wants you home by four? That’s just bogus.” 

“Tell me about it. My date’s at seven and the family supper is at the same time, so he’s gonna be unhappy I’m missing it. Seriously. It’s one family supper. We have them every single day. What’s so special about Saturday nights?”

“He’s gonna be pissed.” Skylar agreed, nodding in agreement.

Laura just shook her head, scowling. “No. No he’ll be ‘disappointed’. And then he’ll give me that look he always does, like someone kicked his puppy. As if that’ll ever work on me.” she scoffed, slumping down in her seat and sighing. “I just wish he’d back off and let me be my own person, you know? It’s like he has to know where everyone is at all times. Has to keep tabs on everyone. I swear he has my father wrapped around his finger. I hate it!”

Andy just reached over and nudged her friend. “Hey, you’ll be able to get out of there in another year. We’re almost seniors this year. Next thing you know, it’ll be you setting your own rules and you won’t have to worry about him running your life.”

“Less depressing topic!” Skylar announced, clapping her hands together and grinning. “So! Your date with Riley tonight. You gonna do it?” she asked, grinning suggestively at her friend.

Laura blushed and ducked her head a bit, biting her lower lip. “Maybe?” She laughed, Andy dropping her phone and leaning closer. Skylar just smirked, quirking a brow. “I don’t know! I mean… I’m nervous, but… I think I might…”

Andy let out a happy squawk and wrapped her arms around Laura’s head. “My baby girl’s all grown up and ready to get her v card punched!” she cheered.

Skylar just shook her head, all suave and beautifully alluring as always. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, ok? So it’s your first time? We all start somewhere. Besides. Riley will take good care of you.”

Laura just grinned, leaning into the hold Andy had on her, taking comfort in her friends. “You really think that?”

Skylar just huffed an amused laugh. “Please. I’m me. I know it.”

 

Arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist and pulled him against a warm chest, lips ghosting along his neck. The younger let out a surprised squawk and flailed slightly, laughing as he turned his head to look at his husband. “Well hello to you, too.” he chuckled, turning his head enough to press a kiss to the tip of Derek’s nose. The wolf let out a pleased rumble and kissed him before letting him go.

“Missed you today.” He stated, lifting a brow in a silent challenge.

Yeah, Stiles was game. “Missed you too, Sourwolf.” Turning back to the stew that was simmering on the stove, he hid his grin. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

A hum sounded behind him and Stiles could just imagine Derek leaning against the nearest counter, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Stiles move around the kitchen. Sure enough, when he looked back at him, he was just as Stiles had guessed.

“Just am. It wasn’t too busy at work today and I’m finally home and with my family. The kids are getting along for once, the pack’s not here to interrupt us.” Derek paused here, pushing off the counter and slowly backing Stiles against the center island, his hands resting on either side of the shorter male, arms trapping him as the wolf leaned in closer. “And my gorgeous mate is with me…” he purred, leaning down and pressing his lips to Stiles in a slow kiss. Stiles just sunk into it, humming happily as he opened up for Derek.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles was left dazed, a stupid grin plastered on his face. He could feel the flush of his cheeks, blushing an embarrassingly bright shade of red. He managed a giggle, sagging against the counter and grinning up at Derek.

“Hi..” he finally worked out, his voice deciding to return to him after a moment of dazed bliss.

Derek just chuckled, looking rather pleased with himself. “Hi..” he returned, nuzzling Stiles’ jaw before pulling back once more. It was good to know that even after years together, he could still kiss Stiles into a daze. It always brought back the thoughts of their late night dates, hidden kisses behind the Stilinski house, heated touches in the back of the car. Memories of nervous smiles and contagious laughter, times when it was simple and the beginning of their lives now. “I love you…” he muttered, resting his forehead against Stiles’, closing his eyes as the scent of home surrounded him.

Stiles’ face heated up once more and his grin softened to something more intimate. His arms came up, looping loosely around Derek’s shoulders and neck, fingers playing with the hair at his nape. “I love you too…”

The sound of the front door opening echoed through the house, bags rustling as Laura arrived home. She bounded up the stairs and Stiles patted Derek on the chest. “Wanna go change and get her? We need to talk to her about her date tonight.” he stated, hands now gently running over his husband’s uniformed chest.

Derek hummed and stole one more kiss before pulling away and heading to the door. “Might want to turn down the heat on the stove, love.” he tossed back. Stiles blinked and looked over, yelping as he dove to stop the stew from boiling over. Derek just laughed.

“Not funny! I feed our children with this!” Stiles called after him. He was a good enough person to know to ignore the laugh he could hear from upstairs. _Sure, Derek. Way to hide your laughter at your husband’s expense. See if he ever cooks for you again._

It wasn’t too long after that Laura and Derek both entered the kitchen, Stiles cutting up fresh bread for supper. Derek arrived first, freshly showered and changed, wearing one of Stiles’ shirts that was large on him, but the perfect size for Derek. He lifted a brow when he recognized the faded numbers on the back.

“You found my old Lacrosse shirt?” he asked, both amused and surprised.

Derek glanced to him and nodded, grabbing two beers from the fridge and setting one on the counter by his husband. “Yeah. It ended up near the bottom of our dresser.”

“Huh…” Stiles hummed, pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek in thanks. “Laura on her way down?”

“Yeah, she’s just putting her things away.”

Foot steps and soon Laura entered the kitchen, Stiles freezing. She was dressed in a black dress, something Lydia easily could have picked out for her. It hugged her body in a way that was tasteful and eye catching. Her hair was pulled up into messy bun, a few loose curls of black falling around her face. She’d put on a light dusting of makeup, just enough to make her green eyes stand out brilliantly. She’d changed her usual earrings over to a pair of white gold hoops, silver colored bangles around her left wrist. In her right hand, she held a pair of black heels, the ones Lydia and Allison had helped her pick out.

She’d grown into this beautiful young woman and Stiles had missed it. His baby girl wasn’t so little anymore. Swallowing, he shifted. “You look beautiful, Laura…” he stated, his voice wavering only slightly. She looked to him, blinking once before offering a tentative smile. Returning it, Stiles wiped his hands clean. “Hold on..” he stated, slipping from the room.

Derek just looked his daughter over for a moment and sighed. “Well, now I feel old.” he muttered, stepping over to his eldest and brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She just smiled a bit more, blushing now.

“You are old, dad…” She stated fondly. Stiles’ footsteps sounded and he slipped back into the room.

“Here…” he muttered softly, carefully stepping around her and slipping a necklace around her neck, the white gold sparkling almost silver in the light. It was a locket shaped like a moon, a celtic wolf engraved on the front.

Derek’s eyes sparked with recognition and Stiles stepped back to get a better look at her.

“There…” he stated, a sad, but loving smile in place. It was good to see his mother’s necklace being worn again. He started to tear up so he blinked a few times, going back to buttering bread and preparing supper for that night. Derek just glanced after him before turning to look back to Laura.

“It was your grandmother’s…” he explained.

Her eyes widened and her hand slowly came up to touch the locket, her gaze darting to Stiles once before dropping once more. “..I have to leave soon.” She stated, clearing her throat.

That got Stiles’ attention. “Wait, what?” he asked, looking to her. She shrugged, shifting and putting on her heels. “But… supper’s almost done. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you were late.” he added.

Laura rolled her eyes. “I’ll just have to miss supper. And sorry, I got stuck talking to Skylar.” a horn sounded out in the driveway. She perked up and grinned. “I gotta go! Love you, dad!” she added, kissing Derek’s cheek and darting off.

“Laura, wait! Laura!” Stiles called after her, Derek starting to do the same. The door slammed shut and they were both left standing in the kitchen, letting it sink in. Sighing, Stiles turned back to his task and placed the bread on the plate, setting it aside and grabbing bowls. “Do you want to go get Alyssa and John down here, please?” he asked, voice subdued.

Derek studied Stiles a moment, stepping over and pressing a kiss to his temple. “I love you.” he whispered.

“Love you too…”

_Stiles’ and Derek’s first time wasn’t the clichéd perfect first time. There weren’t any choirs of angels, no immediate knowledge of what they were doing. They didn’t even know how to move together at first. Didn’t know one another’s bodies._

_It was a slightly chilled night. The river they were walking along drifted by lazily as they laughed and joked around. Three months of dating and finally, Stiles had gotten Derek to loosen up._

_They came to a bend in the river, a fallen tree resting where it had landed two days before in a windstorm. Three stones lead up to the fallen trunk, moss lightly covering the tops of them. Stiles glanced to Derek and smirked, stealing a kiss before darting playfully towards the tree, intent on crossing the river. Derek let out a growl and chased after him, soft laughter escaping him. Stiles just grinned, squeaking as he lost his balance._

_The second he hit the water, Stiles gasped and flailed. “Holy shit! Cold!” he cried out. Derek peered at him over the edge, laughing once he was sure Stiles was alright. Reaching down, he grabbed him and hefted him out of the water._

_”You are such a klutz..” Derek stated, pulling the shivering body close to himself and wrapping his arms around him. Stiles fixed him with a look, burrowing closer and slipping his hands under Derek’s shirt to rest against his skin. The wolf hissed in shock. Stiles smirked._

_”Shut it, Sourwolf. You love it. Now can we go back to the car and get warm? I’m freezing.”_

_Derek huffed, but lead him back to the camaro, keeping his arms around the teen. Stiles just curled into him happily. They reached the car and Derek started the engine, turning on the heat to warm them up. Stiles just curled into Derek’s side, nuzzling him. A happy rumble sounded in Derek’s chest, his arms tightening around Stiles as he leaned down to kiss him._

_It progressed, Stiles shifting back from Derek and nipping playfully at the alpha’s lower lip. “I’m still cold, Derek..” he hummed, tilting his head a bit. “Think you can warm me up?”_

_Derek hesitated, studying Stiles closely. “Are-... Are you sure?”_

_Nodding, Stiles shifting a bit in his seat. “Yeah… Yeah I am… so sure about this. Like, 100%...”_

_Derek studied him a moment longer before kissing him. “Back seat..” he growled softly._

_They managed to climb into the back seats somehow. Stiles fumbled a couple times, falling onto the seat as he finally got back there. Derek managed it more gracefully, slipping only once before he settled onto the back seat. It involved lots of laughter and fumbling hands. Stiles paused, meeting Derek’s gaze, smiling nervously as the alpha reached over and pulled him close by the fly of his pants. He slid his hands up, dragging Stiles’ shirt with his hands. The teen lifted his arms, letting the article of clothing be removed only for it to catch on his ears._

_”Shit! Ow ow ow ow that hurts!” Stiles yelped. Derek stopped and shifted, trying to get Stiles to stop squirming._

_”Fuck! I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” Derek asked. He wrapped his hands carefully around Stiles’ arms and steadied him. “Here, stop. Let me…” he soothed, easing the shirt up and off, dropping it to the floor of the car once Stiles was free. The teen was blushing harder now, the two holding gazes for a moment before Stiles bubbled with laughter. Derek’s worried frown smoothed out and he found himself laughing in return, cupping Stiles’ face in his hands and kissing him._

_The kiss was returned, a hand coming up to tug at the bottom hem of Derek’s shirt in a silent request. The wolf complied, slipping it off with little difficulty. Where Derek was all smooth movements, easily divesting himself of pants and briefs, Stiles was clumsy and nervous, eager and yet unsteady in his executions. Derek’s hands settled over his own, and slowly took over, making quick work of baring Stiles to the warm air of the car. Laying bare beneath the alpha, Stiles’ blush darkened and he shifted a bit, self conscious now that he could compare his body to Derek’s. He had nothing on the werewolf and suddenly he wasn’t sure he could stand to see what Derek thought of him. His heart hammered nervously in his chest, his gaze darting to the side to stare out the windshield in an attempt to not look at Derek. Warm breath ghosted along his jaw and he let out a startled gasp as Derek nosed at his temple, rumbling softly._

_”You’re beautiful…”_

_Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands, but Derek carefully took over. He coaxed Stiles into touching him, exploring and getting to know the feel of Derek against him. He soothed the teen into it, opened him up and did his best to make him comfortable. It took them awhile to get used to how the other moved, Stiles nearly falling off the seats once or twice and Derek hitting his head on the roof of the car more than once. It was clumsy and it was filled with bursts of laughter and pausing to soothe the occasional ache, but to Stiles it was perfect. After, laying together, Derek’s head pillowed on Stiles’ chest as he ran his fingers through the wolf’s hair, a content smile had formed and refused to leave. They were both relaxed, the inside of the car heated and warmed, the windows fogged up against the chill outside air, and the smell of sex hanging heavily around them._

_Humming softly, Stiles shifted to press a kiss to Derek’s forehead. “I love you..” He whispered into the still air around them._

_Against his skin, he felt Derek’s smile as he pressed a kiss to his clavicle. “I love you too…”_

”Do you remember?” Stiles asked, leaning into his husband’s side, smiling stupidly as he looked at some of their old photos. It had taken him three months of near experimentation to figure out how to take photos and cancel out the werewolf freaky eye flash. He was so proud of himself. These photos and the videos he had of his family were his prized possessions, precious memories captured forever to share with his children and grandchildren as they grew older.

Derek chuckled beside him, shaking his head. “I can’t believe we still have this..” he muttered, taking the photo from Stiles and looking at the picture of the two of them together. Stiles was seated on the hood of the camaro, bruises fading on his face and neck from the pack that had swept through a short time before the photo was taken, likely only four days from the looks of Stiles. Regardless, he was grinning widely, brown eyes alight with life as he leaned to the side. He was dressed in that ever infamous red hoodie of his, jeans torn and ripped, covered in dirt from earlier that day and rolling around with the betas. His head rested on the leather clad shoulder of Derek, the wolf leaning against the hood of his car, hands in his pockets head tilted to look at Stiles, his expression soft and unguarded.

It was a good picture of the two of them. One of Derek’s favorites if he was being honest.

“I miss that car…” Stiles sighed, leaning resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. Resting his head against the top of Stiles’, Derek hummed his agreement.

“A lot of good memories in that car…”

“A lot of bad ones too..” Stiles added softly, falling quiet as he reminisced.

A kiss pressed to his temple, Stiles humming happily. “Mostly good ones..”

A slow smile formed. “Yeah. Mostly good ones…”

 

She’d been nervous. Riley had been sure, his movements easy and well practiced as he stripped her. He knew where to touch her, helped her through the nerves. She let him, trusting him completely to take care of her. It hurt, but she got passed it. She’d let him have control, directing her in what to do. And he took the chance to lead her through it, never once pausing, even when she hesitated or asked him to slow down a bit, he just coaxed her through until she was participating fully again. By the time that she lay blissed out in the afterglow, she wasn’t entirely sure how she should feel. She was happy and felt good, but something was… missing.

“So where should I drop you off at?” Riley asked, rolling off of Laura and getting up to grab his pants. On the bed, Laura blinked a few times and let the words sink in. Gooseflesh rose on her arms as the chilled air of the room hit her exposed skin. 

“Drop me off?” she asked, confused.

Slipping his shirt on, Riley turned to look at her. “Uh… yeah? What’d you think I was going to do? Let you stay here?” he asked, snorting. “I don’t cuddle.” 

Letting it sink in, Laura bit back her hurt and stood shakily, gathering her clothing. She slowly dressed, contemplating where she should go. She needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Someone she knew would not judge her.

She needed her mom.

 

Opening the door, Lydia paused, taking in the debauched appearance of her god daughter. She frowned, stepping aside and letting her in. “Laura? What’s wrong?” she asked, closing the door behind the girl once she was inside.

Laura just stepped inside and shrugged. She wrapped her arms around herself before looking to Lydia. “I… I needed to talk…”

Glancing to where the study was, knowing Aiden was focusing on work, Lydia nodded and steered her towards the kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink?” she asked, sitting her down in a chair. Laura just shook her head. Lydia made her tea anyway, placing it before her and then taking her own seat with a mug of tea for herself. It was quiet for a moment, Lydia waiting for Laura to speak up. When she just continued to stare at the table, Lydia finally spoke up. “What’s wrong?”

“I slept with Riley…” Laura whispered, head still bowed. Lydia had a sinking feeling she knew where this was going. “I spelt with him and he kicked me out… right after. He was dating me to sleep with me…” her voice cracked and she wiped at her eyes. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have come over so late, I just… I needed my mom.”

Lydia’s gaze snapped from where she’d been staring at the locket around Laura’s neck, shocked that Stiles had let her wear it. He must have been trying to so hard to be supportive. But the second the word ‘mom’ left Laura’s mouth, Lydia focused on her.

“Stiles isn’t here, Laura.” she stated softly.

The teen frowned, shaking her head and pulling back. “I didn’t mean Stiles.”

“But-”

“Stiles isn’t my mother! He isn’t my anything!” she snapped, crying now as she stood up. The glint of the locket caught her attention and she grabbed it, pulling until the chain snapped and she tossed it aside. “He’s just the guy my dad married.” she stated finally. “I thought you, of all people, would understand that, but apparently not. Forget I came here.” she growled, eyes flashing gold as she turned to stalk out the door.

“Laura-” Lydia started, standing to go after her.

“Good night.” Laura stated, shutting the door as she left, hurrying down the street.

Lydia flinched, looking to the floor and spotting the locket. She knelt and picked it up, checking it for damage. The chain was ruined, the small clasp at the top of the locket bent open. It’d need to be repaired. Stiles would be crushed when he saw it. It was, after all, one of the few things he had left of his mother. And Lydia had a sinking feeling Laura didn’t have a clue what she’d done. Grabbing her phone, she dialed Stiles’ number, filling him in on their conversation.

 

The police cruiser pulled up beside Laura as she was walking down the sidewalk, arms around herself as she braced against the chilled air. The window rolled down and she glanced over to see Stiles watching her expectantly. When she made no move, Stiles shrugged.

“You can either get in and get a ride in the warmth or I’ll just drive beside you the entire way home.”

Sighing, Laura opened the door and slipped in, shutting it once in and putting her seatbelt on. Stiles was just quiet, pulling back onto the road and heading towards home. The silence was heavy, Laura keeping her gaze out the window.

“...Lydia told you… didn’t she…” Laura stated, not having to look at Stiles to know that it was true.

“I won’t tell your dad.” Stiles promised softly, knowing she wouldn’t want him to know. It was hers to tell and he didn’t want Derek getting arrested because he ripped the boy’s throat out.

She just nodded, keeping quiet.

Later that night, Laura changed for bed and was making her way silently downstairs for a glass of water when she overheard Stiles and her dad talking.

“She’s home safe then?”

“Yeah. She’s changing and then heading to bed.”

“She had a long day.” her dad’s voice muttered. The sound of shifting and the bed creaking as someone shifted their weight echoed from the room. “...Did you get your mother’s necklace back?”

“I’ll get it back from her tomorrow…” Stiles’ voice sounded, responding after a moment of hesitation.

She’d left it at Lydia’s. Guilt settled in her gut, realizing just how much that would have hurt. And then she remembered the chain. Swallowing, she turned back around and went to her room, curling up on her own and staring at the ceiling.

 

“Thanks for calling me last night, Lydia…” Stiles sighed, setting a mug of decaffeinated coffee down in front of her. It was the only kind Derek would let into the house least Stiles drink too much and never sleep.

The woman just offered him a small smile, listening as John and Alyssa played guitar in the living room. “I’m just sorry it happened at all… That’s no way for a first time to happen…”

“No. No it isn’t. And if Derek ever finds out Riley is a dead man. And I’ll turn a blind eye to it.” Stiles added, taking a sip of his coffee and sitting back in his chair. “...Thanks for being there for her…”

“I wasn’t really…” Lydia muttered. “Even if I was, I wasn’t what she needed…”

“She needed her mom… so she went to you.” Stiles muttered, though it clearly hurt to admit it. Lydia frowned, setting a hand on his own.

“I’m not her mom, Stiles. I never will be. She’s just going to have to figure that out on her own…” She paused, digging into her pocket before setting the locket and broken chain down on the table. “She left this over at my place… Sorry it’s.. well… broken.”

Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat and he reached out, gently taking the white gold locket into his hands and cradling it. Biting his lower lip, he swallowed and shrugged. “It’s ok…”

“Stiles-”

“I can fix the locket… I can replace the chain… But I can’t replace my daughter…. I’m just glad she’s home safe…”

“Yeah…” Lydia whispered, watching her best friend’s shaking hands. “Yeah she is…"

**Author's Note:**

> So the bit from The Hobbit? Yeah.. that was memorized... like the entire first chapter... I need a life


End file.
